Desert Crows
The Desert Crows, known formally as the 'Desertum Corvi', are a fierce and proud Successor Chapter of the mysterious Raven Guard that hails from the arid world of Geronimo V. The Astartes of this Chapter possess a well-deserved reputation as fierce combatants both in melee and from afar. As true inheritors of the Ravenlord, they are excellent ambush and guerrilla fighters, as well as beast-slayers at close-quarters combat, since each and every one of them has trained in knife fighting from infancy. So impressive are their skills with the knife that they have killed several notoriously deadly enemies of the Imperium with them. The desert crows also have a disproportionate amount of Scout, Assault, and Tactical Marines within their companies due to their combat doctrines. Chapter History The Desert Crows Chapter was created during an Unknown Founding sometime in the 40th Millennium, the battle-brothers of this Chapter are often considered to be some of the best knife fighters in the ranks of the military forces of the Imperium of Man. Most people believe this is hyperbole until they witness one of these warriors in action. On multiple occasions a Desert Crow warriors has been witnessed killing such formidable enemies as Tyranid Carnifexes with their knives alone. In fact, this herculean feat is something they often actively seek out to accomplish. Notable Campaigns Chapter Homeworld These proud fighters hail from a desolate desert planet known as Germonimo V, an inhospitable and foreboding world with several predatory man-eating species wandering the dunes and canyons of this red-coloured planet. The natives share this world alongside deadly scorpions the size of sedans and flying reptilian predators with 40-foot wingspans. The human population of Geronimo is made up of feral tribesmen who over the millennia have become incredibly skilled with an item most coveted by all the Geronimonians - their knives. The culture of Geronimo V makes it so that every man, woman, and child have their own personal knife. They start off with small flint knives and work their way up to the coveted masterwork bowie knife as they grow up and move up in society. The feral fighters in this society are expected to prove themselves at a young age and every year a good third of the young male population hopes to grab the attention of the thundering sky gods and make them into one of them. Fortress-Monastery The Desert Crows' formidable fortress-monastery is at the top of a 7 mile high Plateau known as 'The Crow's Nest', which is built into the crags of their world's highest peaks, and is believed by the native Geronimonians to be the dwelling place of the 'Ashen Ones'. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks Junior Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture Chapter Beliefs Chapter Doctrine Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Deathwatch Service Notable Members *'Chief Kochiz' - Kochiz, the founder appointed by the High Lords of Terra and a native to Geronimo. He was the previous chief before Thunderbird, torn into pieces and eaten by a group of Carnifexes in a campaign to exterminate tyranids from a strategic Imperial Guard garrison moon base. *'Chief Kills-Many' - The Desert Crows call their Chapter Masters Chiefs. The current Chief is Chief Thunderbird, an incredibly strong-willed warrior who led an attack on an Aeldari Craftworld and became a hated enemy of the Aeldari empire. Before that he had achieved the impossible and charged into the path of a partially injured carnifex that had slain his predecessor. He battled the massive terrifying beast, the heated battle lasted hours and he finally he managed to slay the weakened carnifex with his knife, at the cost of his arm and his leg. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Desert Crows primarily wear desert tan coloured power armour in order to blend in with dry, arid desert environments and also represents their closeness with the land of their people. They often decorate the shoulder pauldron trim with patterns native to their feral heritage. It is not unusual for battle-brothers to decorate their battle-plate with feathers, leather, beads and other fetishes, such as small avian skulls. They are also known to don bandanas and warpaint, another custom common to the natives of their homeworld. Often, an open-faced, black coloured squad specialty symbol is stenciled upon the right shoulder pauldron. This designates a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran). A small black coloured roman numeral stenciled in the center of it, designates squad assignment. A black coloured roman numeral stenciled on the left poleyn (knee guard) designates company assignment. Chapter Badge The Desert Crows Chapter badge is a stylised thunderbird icon, reminiscent of their genetic forebear's avian iconography. This symbol is taken from their homeworld's mythology and represents both their status as scions of the Ravenlord and sons of Geronimo. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Desert Crows Feel free to add your own About the Desert Crows Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding